The new cultivar is the product of induced mutation. The new variety originated as an induced mutation, by treating tissue cultured plantlets of an unnamed variety of Dracaena godseffiana with a known mutagen. The known chemical mutagen used was 10 ppm of 6 Benziylaminopurine.
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Edwin John Frazer, a citizen of Australia, in 1995 in a commercial laboratory in Brookfield, Queensland, Australia. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued selecting and propagating by tissue culture for several years until establishing a stable clone.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Fudrafut’ was first performed at the commercial laboratory in Brookfield, Queensland, Australia by meristem tissue culture. Access to all plants was restricted, as access to the laboratory was not open to the public. Through subsequent propagation by meristem tissue culture, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.